Communication terminals can be classified as mobile terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals can be either handheld or vehicle mounted. Certain mobile communication terminals (hereafter “terminals”) include multimedia player functionality, and allow for photographing of still images or moving pictures. Mobile terminals may be also utilized for playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like.
A projector function may be implemented in a mobile terminal so that an image displayed on a display screen of the mobile terminal can be projected onto an external surface. Unfortunately, currently developed projection features only allow for the exact image that is displayed on the mobile terminal to be projected. That is, the projection function is limited to the exact image that is displayed on the mobile terminal's display screen. Systems and methods are needed that can improve upon the current state of the art.